


The Story Sent Over Email

by Wayward_bee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, Lock Picking, No Cursing, No title really, Violence, and supernatural, blue necklace, not really applicable to the story but I love sherlock, sorry people who like cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bee/pseuds/Wayward_bee
Summary: My friend sent this to me and a couple of friends over Email. There is no title, I honestly have no clue what to call it. Help Me give it a name?NOT MY WORK! Try out the first chapter please?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it, or if there is anything you feel I need to add in, or if you just want to say good job. P.S. I'll give a challenge at the bottom of each chapter, so take a look at it, and see if you can figure it out.

If I could change one thing, it would have been sharpening that knife. 

Why I didn't do it, I couldn't explain. I had been an idiot thinking that it wouldn't matter, or come in handy. Why today, my first day of school after Easter break, had to be the day it happened, I don't know. All I know for sure, is that the reason I'm still alive is my Father. 

I always kept the knife in my pocket, just in case I needed to protect myself. I couldn't place it anywhere else anyway. The streets are unforgiving to all that try to live on it. My mother is gone, and my Father swore he would watch over me.

I was heading to class when it happened. Hands pulling themselves from the ground outside. Without even seeing the bodies that were forcing themselves out of the dirt, I knew that something happened from up in the high court, where my father is, from the burning of the dark blue necklace I wore under my shirt.

Turning, I ran, pushing past the students that were staring, and starting to panic. There was only one place I could go to stay safe. Terrible howling filled the air, and students started screaming. The sky quickly grew dark, signaling the anger of the Gods above the world. Lightning cracked, and rain poured. My Father was up there, trying to help the humans by stopping the dead.

When I found my only two friends in the panic, I grabbed both of their arms, and jerked them with me, continuing my run. "Delta! What's going on?" My friend, Lyn yelled over the commotion. "No time to explain, come on!" I yelled back, coming upon a janitor's closet. I knelt down, and immediately, my other friend, Ceol, pulled a bobby pin from her pinned up hair, and handed it to me. 

I picked at the lock, trying to ignore the screaming coming from behind me. With a groan, the door flew open, and I shoved my friends in. Someone's hand on my wrist stopped me from entering through. "Where are you going, Delta?" a males deep voice said, and I growled at my friends and I's school bully, Graves, who was smirking at me. 

"Get lost, you piece of crap." I said, reaching to my pocket and grabbing the knife. I slashed it along his cheek, but the dull edge barely even pierced his skin, let alone, draw blood. He looked fazed for a second, before growling at me. His grip on my wrist tightened, and looking behind him, I could see students falling to the God of Death's dead army.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Graves. "If you want to live, come with us." I said, knowing the army hadn't seen us yet. He just grinned, and leaned down. "No thanks, Delta. My Father won't hurt me." he said, before kicking me into the closet. I was in shock as Lyn quickly pulled the door shut, and Ceol locked it, and turned on the dim light.

"What did he say?" Lyn asked, kneeling next to me. I looked up at my two friends, knowing that each of us knew who the other's father was. "He... he said that..." I gulped, still surprised as I looked down at the knife in my hand, barely any blood from Graves' cheek on it. "He said that his Father wouldn't hurt him." I said, and I could barely see Lyn and Ceol look at each other at the top of my vision.


	2. Chapter one (I know, very creative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Chapter 1 guys! Hope you enjoy it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Chapter 1 guys! Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> I am litterally copy pasting this whole story into my Ao3 bc wattpad isn't working for me rn.

Hours passed. Ceol, Lyn and I were all dead silent. The only noise in the small closet was me, using a wooden block, to sharpen my knife. The howling died down long ago, but we all agreed not to leave just yet. We had to be ready. Lyn was tinkering with a radio, trying to get it to work, while Ceol was searching the room for anything useful.

A static came over the radio, and I glanced up at Lyn, who was still tinkering with the nob. After a moment, a voice was heard, and Ceol finally turned her attention to the radio as well. "The whole state of California has fallen, and evacuations are happening all over North and South America. If you are listening to this, get out as soon as you can." the radio broadcaster said, and I looked at my friends' sad faces.

"Everyone's leaving... how are we supposed to get rescued now?" Lyn asked, hugging herself. I looked at Ceol, who was on the verge of tears herself. Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my finger over the blue chain around my neck. "We won't get rescued if nobody knows we're here." I said, and they both looked at me. "Our most logical choice is to get to somewhere where Graves doesn't know we are. I mean, it's a miracle that we haven't been caught with him knowing we're here." I said, and they both nodded.

"But where's a good place?" Ceol asked, walking over, and sitting next to me. We all thought for a moment, but none of us could seem to come up with anything. "What about the Redwood forest?" Lyn asked, and I glanced at her. "Do you know how far away that is?" Ceol said, but I was starting to agree.

"It is far." I mused, thinking a little more. "But if we really tried, then I'm sure we could make it." I muttered. "What about the dead army?" Ceol retorted, and Lyn looked at me as well. "They're dead, therefore, they're not likely to be smart. All we have to do is get to Lyn's house, and then we can drive there." I said.

"Delta... we're 15, we can't drive!" Lyn freaked out, and I sighed. "Who cares if we break the law now? We're trying to stay alive!" I said back, sighing as I reached up, and pinched my nose to keep a headache from forming. Ceol sighed, "Fine, say we do make it to the Redwoods, then what. What are we going to do there?" she asked.

"Ceol, remember what our Fathers told us? The Redwoods are a place of peace given from the Gods! That's gotta mean that we can get to them from there, and help them stop the God of Death and his son!" Lyn said, and I nodded. "It's true, but the forest is huge, it will take a long time to find it." I said, and they nodded. "Let's leave tomorrow. We'll need our strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge!!!  
> Here's the answer to the first challenge!  
> Delta is another word for a body of water  
> Ceol means music  
> Lyn means lightning  
> And Graves is another word for something like death.
> 
> And here's today's challenge!!!  
> Delta lives on the streets, as I have mentioned before. Lyn has been revealed to live in a house, but nothing much is known about Ceol. Today's challenge is to come up with your own backstory for what you think happened to each character. There will be no right answer, but yeah. Have fun.


	3. Chapter 2

I yawned, and sat up at the lights flickering a little. Lyn was still sound asleep, along with Ceol, who was talking quietly. I didn't understand too much, and couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Looking around the room again, I noticed that one of the 2 lights had gone dead, meaning that the other may go out soon. I wasn't sure when, and I was sure we needed to leave soon.

I yawned again, and began to pack up my stuff, gathering my jacket, and throwing it on. I checked the sharpness of my knife with a look, and nodded in satisfaction, before sheathing it, and connecting the sheath to my belt. I looked through my backpack, before sighing. I didn't have much food, mostly because the only stuff I was able to eat was when something seemed edible from the trash cans on 35th street. I heard small mumblings, and glanced at Ceol, who was laying on her back, still sleep talking to herself.

She mumbles something, before sleep slapping herself. I held a hand over my mouth, stifling my laughter to keep myself from waking Lyn up. Ceol groaned, and looked over at me with a scowl. I just grinned at her, and she sat up, rubbing her cheek that had a red hand print on it. "How hard did you slap yourself." I questioned, smirking. Ceol just scowled at me again, "Not my fault. Thought I was slapping you-know-who." she said, before sighing. I set a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a soft smile. "We don't need to talk about him, unless you want to." I said calmly, and she shook her head. "You know what he did. I will not forgive him."

I nodded, and pulled my hand away. "You're waking Lyn up." I said, packing up said girl's bag. Ceol grumbled, but scooted over, and shook Lyn awake. "Go away mom, just 5 more minutes." she mumbled, shoving weakly at the hand. I just smirked as I slung her bag, and my own over my shoulder, and looked around the small cramped space. Ceol resorted to lightly hitting Lyn on the cheek until the girl woke up.

"Wha-at?" she whined, pouting. "Come on, Lyn, it's time to go." I said, holding out a hand to her. Lyn took it, as Ceol stood up, and put on her backpack. I kept the two backpack's on my shoulders as I reached for the door handle. She yawned as I opened the door, and peaked out. The whole hallway was destroyed. The floor had deep gouges in it, backpacks and bodies scattered everywhere. I frowned at the site, but waved them out after me. Lyn gasped, and hugged Ceol's arm, hiding her face. Ceol patted her head, and followed behind me. We were dead silent as we walked, avoiding any of the corpses that were strewn about.

"Delta?" Ceol asked quietly, as if trying not to disturb the stillness. I glanced back at her as a signal she could respond. "What if we find someone still alive?" she asked, and I stopped for a second, before continuing. "We'll help them. If we can save them. We will." I stated firmly, but still quietly, and I barely saw her nod, and lead Lyn around another pile.

We were almost to the entrance when I sensed Lyn stopping Ceol. "I-I heard something." she whispered, and I glanced back. I was at least 8 feet ahead of them, so I walked carefully back towards them. Ceol looked around, before pointing over at a pile of lockers. I could just barely hear some quiet groaning of metal, and small shuffles. Nodding at her, I unsheathed my knife, and took small, silent steps forward. There were a couple lockers that had been knocked down in front of a wall, and as I got closer, I could hear the groaning metal get just a little bit louder.

I looked back at Ceol, and nodded. She nodded back, and moved forward, Lyn just a couple steps behind her. The two of us set our hands on the locker covering the pile, and with a silent countdown, we pulled it towards us. I pulled my knife immediately up to the neck of whoever was under, but didn't push it any further. Lyn made small whimpering noises, and I pulled my knife back to me. Ceol reached forward, and held two fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse. She looked up at me as I stood back next to Lyn.

"He's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge!!!  
> Okay... this was a short one. Apologies, I'll try and make them longer... unless you guys like it short?
> 
> Well, here's today's challenge. I need help with a name for this boy who was found in the locker pile. So... comment on a couple names that you would like to see, and I'll put a few that I like into Chapter 3's email. I'll explain what I'll do with the names next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Chapter 3 and 4 are out sooooooo. Challenge is no longer in session.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Not my story.

Ceol and I worked together to remove the rest of the lockers, while trusting Lyn to keep a watch for anything moving around us. When we had gotten all of the lockers out of the way, Lyn came up to examine the boys injuries. He was completely unconscious, and his right leg looked badly twisted. Grimacing, she turned to Ceol and I. "The leg's dislocated at the knee. We have to set it before attempting to move him."

I nodded, and positioned myself next to Lyn, who showed me how to set my hands to relocate it. Ceol covered his mouth to keep us from getting caught, while Lyn hugged the guys arms in case he tried to lash out at me. With a deep breath, I looked up at my friends. "Ready?" I asked, and they both nodded in unison. I exhaled, before quickly snapping the bones back in place. There was a muffled shout, and the guys thrashed for a moment. I quickly jumped back to keep myself from getting kicked, doing a backwards somersault, and landing back on my knees. 

"Okay, now we need things to keep the leg steady, and not give out." Lyn instructed, and I looked around. "Mr. Tronstone has a couple of metal rods in his room. Would that work?" Ceol asked, and Lyn nodded. "Definitely. Delta?" "Already on it." I said, walking quickly towards the welding room. 

After getting the rods, and a couple of extra, just in case, I jogged back to where Lyn was soothing the whimpering boy. Ceol was watching out for anything, before grinning at me, and my backpack full of metal rods. I nodded back, and knelt by Lyn. "Alright. Here's what I've got." I said, pulling out two that appeared to be a good size. Lyn immediately took them, and some bandages that she had as she put the rods into place. I helped keep them there, as Lyn wrapped the bandages around his leg. "Do either of you recognize him?" Ceol asked, picking up one of the thick metal rods I had gotten.

I squinted at him as Lyn shook her head. "He looks familiar... maybe an old lab partner, but no, can't remember his name." I said, shrugging nonchalantly. They nodded, and once the ace bandages were in place, we stepped back. "He's going to slow us down, but we can't just leave him here." Ceol said, grabbing one of his arms, and slinging it over one of her shoulders. Nodding at her, I handed Lyn her backpack, and took out a few of the rods. "Alright, let's get going. We need to get to Lyn's house before dark. And we've already wasted enough time. It's almost 5." I said, stepping forward. Lyn fell instep behind me, as Ceol took up the rear, lightly helping the unconscious boy. 

When we made it to the doors, I opened it as silently as I could, and looked around. There were more bodies, and the ground was all turned up, grass and dirt strewn across the lawn. I scanned the area for the best hiding places, before opening the door completely, and waving them through. "Lyn, you're leading. I'll take up the rear." I said as Ceol made it through the door with the boy. 

I swung the rods in my hands, following behind Ceol. The ground all around was dusty with dirt, and the whole town was empty. I was used to it from being on the streets at nice, but I could feel Lyn's uneasiness from where I was. "How much further?" Ceol asked, and Lyn stuttered as she responded. "N-not much. Just down the next road." she replied, but I stopped. I swear there were footsteps following behind. I looked around, before glancing over my shoulder as my friends continued on. I turned around completely, scanning all the dark corners behind us. Sighing, I turned back around, and continued walking behind my friends.

I heard faint footsteps behind me, and grinned. Whirling around, I stopped the metal rod just inches from the guy behind me's face. He was glaring at me harshly, "What are you doing with my brother!" he growled, and I titled my head. "We found him at the school, and we're leaving town. So, you're either in or out." I said, shrugging as I lowered the rod, turned around, and walked over to catch up to my friends, who had stopped, and were looking back at me.

The guy followed behind me, and I glanced over at him. "Who's this?" Lyn asked cheerfully, smiling at the boy, who just glared back at her, eyes shifting between my friends, before landing on his brother. He didn't respond, and instead walked over to Ceol, and slung his brother's other arm over his shoulder. I nodded at Ceol, telling her it was probably for the best if she moved away. She nodded, and the male supported his brother. "Where are we going?" he asked, and I glanced over as Lyn told him. 

He nodded when Lyn finished explaining. "Let's get going then." he replied, and I nodded at Lyn. Ceol slid back to walk beside me, frowning. "Who is that guy?" she asked, and I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." I replied, rolling my eyes. Ceol nodded, and I tossed her a metal rod. We walked silently until we reached Lyn's house. "I don't know how we're going to get into the garage. I don't want to go inside of it." Lyn said, and I nodded. The guys just grinned, and handed his brother off to Ceol. "I got this." he said, walking up to the door. With little effort, he forced the door up, ripping if off of his hinges. "Great, another nutcase." I mumbled quietly, but walked up. Lyn led Ceol and the mystery guy to the suburban, while I stepped inside the house to grab the keys. 

The inside was mostly untouched, and while I was there, I decided to restock on food and medical supplies. When I had grabbed that, I found the keys, and walked out into the garage. I saw Ceol finishing loading in some sleeping bags and tents, along with the emergency kits that Lyn's family had always had ready. "Let's go." I said, walking up to the driver's seat. I climbed in, and glanced back as Ceol climbed in the back, and shut the trunk from the inside. The mystery guy was next to me, while Lyn was letting his injured brother lean against her shoulder in the middle. "Ready?" I asked everyone, buckling my seat belt. 

Lyn nodded, and Ceol said she was ready. The guy next to me just grunted, looking out the window. I nodded, and turned on the car. With a roar, it came alive, and I turned off the parking brake. "You do know how to drive, right?" the guy asked, and I shrugged. "Yeah, wrecked a few cars, but that was on purpose." I replied, speeding out of the garage, and turning down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge!!!  
> Okay guys, I need help. Please vote on the 2 names here that you like!  
> Atlas  
> Kylo  
> Niko  
> Tentrem  
> Khotso
> 
> If you would please also specify which boy you think each name should go to, that would be great! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Chapter 4 is out too, sooooo, I guess that is also no longer in session but tell me what names you like!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support my friends work!  
> Ill tag them if they tell me their name on this site!

Most of the drive was in silence, besides the quiet snoring of Ceol in the back. Lyn had drifted off as well, and the boy was dead silent as he stared out the window beside me. We had tried going up the freeway, but it was a terrible wreck, so I had decided to use the back roads. We had long left the city, not seeing a single soul, and now we were driving in the dark down an old scenic road.

"I'm Delta, what's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Khotso, and that's my twin brother, Kylo." Khotso replied, nodding back at his brother. Taking a quick glance over at him, I could see the tiredness on his face. "Must be nice." I said, and he glanced over at me as I looked back at the road. "What do you mean?" he asked, and I shrugged. "To have someone there with you." I said, and he frowned. "Don't you have someone?" Khotso asked, and I shook my head. "My dad's the only one I have... but he can't exactly keep me, or come and see me." I said.

"Who's your friends?" Khotso asked, and I glanced back at Lyn's sleeping figure. "Lyn's the one next to your brother. Ceol's in the back." I replied, turning right down the road. "So, you guys were at the school?" he asked, and I nodded. "You know Graves Rasx?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, we used to be friends." he replied, "And you know about the Gods, I presume?" once again, he nodded. "Well... we're related to them. Poseidon is my father, Zeus is Lyn's. Apollo's kid is Ceol." I was about to continue. "Grave's is Hades, and Kylo and I's father is Ares, believe it or not." Khotos interrupted. "Oh, you knew about Graves. But I guess that makes sense. Well... you at least. Haven't met your brother yet." I said, sighing. 

"He's a quiet kid, won't talk much. Acts a bit more like Athena, if I'm being honest." Khotso said, and I grinned. "Are you being honest?" I teased, and he just rolled his eyes. "Of course not." he said playfully, rolling his eyes. I laughed a little, and focused back on the road. We grew quiet again, the silence wasn't as awkward as before. "Kylo really is quiet. The only person he's talked to is me. Won't talk to our mom anymore." Khotso said remorsefully. I didn't say anything, not wanting to make him feel bad or anything. "Dad never was one to stick around." Glancing over, I saw Khotso pull out a pair of sunglasses, and place them over his eyes, despite that it was almost midnight.

"It's going to take a while to get to the Redwood forest, and it's late. You should get some sleep." I said, turning around another corner. "And trust you to keep driving, I think not." he snapped, and I rolled my eyes. Not taking my eyes off the road, I lifted one of my hands, and pat his shoulder. "It's alright, you really should get some rest. You won't be able to do it during the day while Lyn and Ceol are up." I said, and surprisingly, Khotso didn't shove my hand off. "I guess you're right. Good night." he said, yawning, before shifting, and leaning against the door. I nodded, and pulled my hand back, replacing it on the lower part of the steering wheel. "Night." I replied.

The car grew silent as Khotso fell asleep. The only sound besides the hum of the engine was Ceol's quiet snoring. I stared straight ahead silently taking small corners and turns. It was about 4 in the morning when I turned another corner. My eyes widened, and I slammed on the brakes, causing Lyn, and Khotso to shoot awake. I stopped, the front bumper of the car just inches from a small car that was on its side.

Without saying anything, Khotso unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed out of the car. "Stay here, Lyn." I said, doing the same, but keeping the car on. I jogged up to where the boy was inspecting the car. There were small whimpers as he forced the door off, and looked inside. "There's something in there." he said, looking up at me. I nodded, "Boost me up." I said, setting the palms of my hands flat against the side of the car.

Khotso nodded, and grabbed my hips. Without much force, he lifted me up, and set me inside the car. "See anything?" he asked as I knelt down, and looked around the car. "Yeah, there's a dog in here." I said, crawling forward. "The family must have ran, and left them." Khotso mused, and I nodded. "That's what it looks like." I said.

When I reached the dog, who was lying on his side, lower half being crushed by 2 suitcases. "Hey buddy, I'm going to help you, okay?" I said gently, reaching out my hand. They sniffed it, before whining, and looking back at the suitcases. "Khotso, take these suitcases, and see if there is anything useful, like an extra change of clothes." I called out, handing one suitcase at a time to the boy.

The dog whined as they got to his feet, and limped over at me. "Hey buddy." I said soothingly as I pet his head. His front leg was what he was holding up as he reached me, and sniffed me. I reached down, and found his collar, where I saw his name. "Niko, huh?" I said, and he barked. I laughed as he licked my face, and smiled.

Picking up the dog, I crawled back to the door, and stood up. "Got him!" I said, laughing a little as Niko barked at Khotso. "Quite the English Cocker Spaniel you've got there." he said with a small laugh, taking the dog out of my arms. "Dang, he's cute." Khotso said, smiling as he held the dog.

I laughed as I climbed out of the side of the car, and headed back to the car. Khotso followed me, and climbed into the car with the dog limping behind him as he carried the suitcases. "Aw! Who's the puppy?" Lyn asked as I helped the dog into the car, and sat down. "His name is Niko." Khotso said, setting the suitcases in the back of the suburban, before coming back to the passenger seat. "Oh, Lyn, this is Khotso. He introduced himself last name. That boy next to you is Kylo." I said, and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" she said, and he nodded back. "How much further, Delta?" Khotos asked, and I shrugged. "At least 80 miles." I said, thinking for a moment. "But wouldn't it be shorter? We've been driving all night." Lyn complained, and there were small mumbles from Ceol, telling us to be quiet. I just shrugged again. "That's just a guess." I replied, driving around the car.

"Well, let's hope it's not too far. We don't want to be found now." Khotso said, and I nodded. "Yeah, let's hope not." I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge!!!  
> Yeah. As you guys can see, I did Niko, Khotso, and Kylo, so thank you guys.
> 
> Today's challenge is to...  
> Um... wow, I should've thought about this...  
> Uh...  
> Okay, how 'bout this.
> 
> Today's challenge is to write a small backstory for the dog, Niko.
> 
> I know, I know.   
> I usually come up with better ones, but I can't think of anything else right now, so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 5

After another few hours of driving, we finally got off of the scenic route, and to the town that lay at the bottom. It was completely wrecked, and I looked around in shock. It was even worse than Sacramento. 

"Dang, I didn't think Hades was so mad." Khotso muttered, looking around as I drove slowly through the tattered streets. Niko whimpered a little in the boys lap, and he pet his head absentmindedly. "He must be planning something big." Lyn mused, looking at the destroyed houses. "But won't the other Gods stop him? I mean, they have in the past." Khotso said, and I shrugged. "Nothing makes much sense anymore." I replied, turning around a pile of rubble. 

"Delta?" Lyn asked, and I glanced back, before returning my eyes to the road. "Yes?" I asked. "What are we going to do when we find the entrance?" I didn't respond immediately, frowning. "We go through, and see our Fathers, right?" Khotso wondered, and I shook my head. "There was a ban that the Gods enforced that communication with their children is forbidden. I don't think we'd be very welcome." I said with a sigh.

"How do you know this?" Khotso challenged, and I just shook my head. "I've got some friends in low places." I replied, and Lyn gasped. "Delta, you said you weren't doing anything illegal!" she said, pointing a finger up at me. I raised one hand up in the air, shaking my head. "I didn't do anything illegal, I've just got a couple friends who may or may not do things illegal." I said, not taking my eyes off of the road.

Khotso sat silently, petting Niko's head as Lyn gave me a lecture on how important the law was, and how we shouldn't break it, as it was there to protect us. I was honestly considering turning on the radio, and turning it way up. Ceol might get mad at me, but I'm sure it would be better than having to listen to Lyn's lecture. 

"Are you done?" Khotso interrupted, glaring back at her as I turned left down another street. Lyn took a deep breath, before nodding. "Yes." she said, and I sighed in relief. "Good, we need to find somewhere to fill up." I said, pulling over to the side of the road by a large building I didn't recognize

"We need weapons too. Not just the metal rods that you got. Guns, and a lot of ammo." Khotso said, and Lyn nodded hesitantly. "But where are we going to get that?" she asked. "The police station." Ceol said, and I glanced back to see her sitting up, and awake while pointing at the large building. Khotso nodded, "It would work." he said, glancing at me. "Alright. Khotso, you come with me to get gas. Ceol, you take Lyn, and go get the guns and ammo." "What about Kylo?" Lyn asked, glancing at the boy asleep while leaning against her. "Eh, leave him in the car." Khotso said, and I nodded. "Let's get moving." I said, shutting off the engine.

I unlocked the doors, and climbed out, taking a metal rod I had kept by my leg with me. The others all followed, and I nodded a good bye to Lyn and Ceol as they headed towards the police station. Khotso followed behind me as we walked silently. "Any idea where a gas station might be?" I asked, stopping on the corner of a curb. "No, actually. I was thinking that it would be like Sacramento, and have gas stations on every corner." he replied, and I nodded in understanding. 

"If we knew what this town was, we could probably find out." I muttered, glancing left and right down each of the streets. "Some bus stops have maps at it, what if we try one of those?" he asked, and I nodded. "Okay." I said, following him down the right street. I didn't like the silence that surrounded us. It was eerie, and just felt completely wrong. 

The lack of people was also a little strange. Sacramento was almost always bustling, cars going down the roads all the time, never dead silent like this. "Over there." Khotso said, nudging my arm, and pointing across the street. I nodded, and kept the rod leaning against one shoulder as we crossed. I scanned the streets for any signs of problems as Khotso shuffled through the papers that were all strewn about.

My eyes landed on a small bakery across the street, glass shattered, and the inside dark. I could hear the faint sounds of wind chimes, clinking together in the breeze. I could tell that something was off there, and nudged Khotso with my foot. "Hurry up." I growled, never letting my eyes wander from the building. "I'm hurrying." He snapped back, and I narrowed my eyes as I thought I saw something move from inside. "Khotso." I hissed, seeing another shadow move slowly towards the door. "There's a lot of papers, okay!" he replied, raising his voice a little.

I moved the rod from my shoulder, and held it in front of me as I saw a few shadows heading towards the door, piercing red eyes locked on where we were. "Now would be a good time to leave." I said, shifting my feet into a stance like I was going to hit a baseball. "Will you stop rushing me? What's got you so worked up anyway." Khotso snapped, and I saw him look back out of the corner of my eye. His eyes landed on the things crawling from the door and window of the bakery. "Oh... that's why." he muttered, face going slightly pale. 

"Alright, change of plan. You find the map, I'll hold 'em off." I said, stepping forward. "That's a terrible plan!" Khotso said, reaching out to pull me back. "Then you better hurry up!" I stated as the crawlers shot forward.

With a swift swing, my metal rod connected with the skull of one with a loud crack, and the crawler was thrown to the side. I swung at another one. The rod barely missed, and there was a loud howl from one. "Khotso, are you done yet!" I yelled, kicking at the head of one with my boot, before swinging at another that jumped at me. My arms were covered in black blood from the crawlers, and I was starting to feel fatigue sweep in. "Got one!" he yelled back, and I winced as claws drew across my forehead. "Good, let's get going." I shouted, kicking at the one that had hit me, and taking off running down the road. 

Khotso was at my side in an instant, running beside me as we moved to lose the crawlers chasing us. It wasn't long before the howls died down, and we were leaning against a building, panting. "Are you okay? Your not injured, right?" Khotso asked, turning me to face him. His eyes widened at what I assumed was the claw marks on my head, and I wiped some blood out of my eye. "Just a scratch." I said, nodding at him. "You have fricken claw marks on your forehead, and you looked like you were battling a bear!" he said, and I just shrugged his shoulders off. "I'm all good, now where is the closest gas station to the police office?" I asked, nodding at the map.

Khotso eyed me warely, worry still evident in his eyes, before nodding, and unfolding the map. "We're here, on Yanster Street." he said, before tracing his finger to the police station, that somehow wasn't very far away. "That's the station, and this." he said, tracing to a gas station that was in between. "Is where we need to go." I nodded in understanding, and wiped some more blood away.

"Let's get going. Maybe fill up a small tanks so we won't always need to stop as well." I said, and he nodded. We walked silently, Khotso staring down at the map, while I kept my eye out for more crawlers. The pain in my head was a lot, but I wasn't going to let that stop me, and pressed through it. The crawlers blood on my arms was starting to dry though, and it was leaving a weird feeling on my arms, like a scab that was constantly being rubbed at. 

"We're here." I said, looking up at the station in front of us. "Alright. Let's get the tanks." Khotso said, folding the map, and putting it in his pocket. I followed him into the small store, and carried one large tank, while he carried 2 extra large ones. "You fill, I'll watch." he said, taking the rod from my hands before I could stop him. I growled, but complied, and began to fill the tanks. Thankfully, they were malfunctioning, and didn't ask me to pay before I filled. 

I filled the large one first, before moving on to the extra large ones, and then a medium sized one that I didn't realize Khotso had grabbed. "That one we'll use to fill up the car." he said when he saw me questioning it. I nodded, and continued on. When I finished, I took the medium and large one, while Khotso took the extra large ones in one hand. "Let's get going." he said, glancing at the blood on my forehead again. I nodded, and walked beside him back towards the police station.

The walk was slow, but when we finally got there, it was about noon, and blood wasn't coming out of my head as bad as before. Lyn and Ceol were standing outside the car, and I could see Kylo sitting up, and watching them, the door open. Kylo was the first to notice us, and nudged Ceol, pointing. My two friends looked over, and smiled as they saw us. "Are you guys alright, we heard howling!" Lyn said, and I nodded. "Delta, what did you do?" Ceol asked, eyeing my forehead. "Fought a couple crawlers." I replied with a shrug. "I'm fine though." I said firmly, watching as Kylo limped to follow his brother to the back of the car.  
I glanced back at the two brothers as Lyn and Ceol lectured me (again) on how I should be more careful. I just rolled my eyes, and walked over to the drivers side. "Did you guys get the weapons?" I interrupted, and they nodded. "Good, let's get going. I don't want to be here any longer than needed." I said, climbing in. 

After Kylo and Khotso packed up the gas, Khotso got in, and looked back to make sure his brother did too. "All good?" I asked, turning on the car. There were small mumbles of "Yes." and "Yup." along with a small "Sure." Nodding, I turned from the side of the road, and drove out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge!!!!  
> Yeah, so this one was a lot longer, so yeah. Finally a fight scene, which I like doing, and yeah.
> 
> So, today's challenge is to come up with a title that you think would fit.  
> Thank you.  
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge!!!  
> Okay guys, that's the first little bit! And here's this part's challenge!!!
> 
> Each name above means something, whether it is in a different language, or a word similar to something. Your task is to find out what each of the kids names might mean! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
